


Relationship

by ProblemWithTrouble



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: And then they're happy again, Getting Together, M/M, a touch of angst for like two seconds, two idiots talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: It wasn’t that Hermann was bad with emotions. He understood his own emotions quite well. They weren’t some great mystery that caused him to bumble through life not understanding what it was that he was feeling. No, his problem was that he had a hard time making other people understand his emotions.





	Relationship

It wasn’t that Hermann was bad with emotions. He understood his own emotions quite well. They weren’t some great mystery that caused him to bumble through life not understanding what it was that he was feeling. No, his problem was that he had a hard time making other people understand his emotions. 

There was something in his tone or his expression or his general being that made him seem insincere. Sometimes he was too cold or distant and others his language came off so flowery and over the top the person thought he was mocking them. Combining that with his general belief that being direct was the best way to get a point across he had accidentally broken up with a few people and wounded a fair few more. 

He should have known that Newt would be one of those people. There had been a part of him foolish enough to hope that since Newt understood every one of his shortcomings with stark clarity he’d understand that sometimes the way that Hermann came off was not what he had been trying to say. 

But Newt always said what he meant with the exact emotion he meant it with. Sometimes it was inappropriate or callous but there was no mistaking what it was that Newt felt. His heart was on his sleeve long before the monsters that lived there now. And Newt had just made it very clear what he was feeling towards Hermann. With a song. Hermann had just been serenaded in the middle of the lab at close to eleven at night after being told by Newt that he was taking too long to go to bed so now he was going to do it in the lab. 

Three lines in and Hermann was over the moon, just ecstatic because now he would be getting so close to everything he wanted. Their arrangement of casual sex and ignoring any real emotion would be coming to a close in favor of a real honest relationship and Hermann couldn’t have been happier. 

“What is it you want from me? A relationship?” Hermann asked and he should have chosen his words more carefully. He shouldn't have spoken at all. He should have just swept Newt into his arms and kissed him until Newt got the picture. Instead Newt’s face fell and he looked a bit like he’d just been slapped. 

“Nah, I’m not that stupid,” Newt said and then turned to walk out of the room. 

Hermann stood stock still in the center of the lab, staring at the space that Newt had just vacated. It was emotional whiplash. One second everything was perfection and then the next, ruined. Luckily, Hermann thought that for once he would be able to fix this. 

With a glance around the lab to ensure that everything would hold over until the morning he went to go find Newt. 

Both of their quarters were close to the lab and Hermann was fast enough to see the door of Newt’s room swing shut as he stepped into the hall. A few seconds later he was knocking on the door. “Newton, let me in.” 

“No,” was all that came through the door and Newt must have been upset to be so short in his answer. 

Hermann grabbed the lanyard out of his pocket and swiped his spare key card to Newton’s room to unlock it and let himself in. 

“Dude, what the fuck?!” Newt yelled, standing up from the bed and sliding his glasses back on. Even behind them Hermann could see that he had started to cry. 

“I’m not afraid to abuse my privileges to have this conversation,” Hermann said. 

“Cool.” Newt walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down with his back to Hermann then opened his phone to a game like he was going to ignore the man standing in the middle of his room. 

“Newton, darling,” Hermann started. 

“I’m not your darling,” Newt cut it.

Hermann pressed on like he hadn’t spoken at all. “You seem to have misunderstood what it was that I meant when I asked if you wanted a relationship. I...You know that I can come off as quite cold at times even when I don’t mean it.”

Newt twisted around on the bed to look at him and Hermann gave him his best apologetic smile, which considering where his best had landed them recently might not have been good enough. Newt didn’t smile back. 

“It was a genuine question. One that I hope the answer to is ‘yes’.'' When Newt didn’t say anything Hermann continued. “I adore you Newton and I want to be in a relationship with you, but sometimes I do word things poorly.”

“So that wasn’t just a super dickish way of saying I’m stupid for thinking that you could ever want me in a real way?”

“Of course not darling,” Hermann said, taking a step towards Newt and the bed. 

Newt smiled up at him, laid down and patted the small portion of the bed left over. Hermann toed off his shoes, shed his jacket and laid down next to Newt, leaning his cane up against the small hook that Newt had fastened to the wall just for Hermann’s cane. Newt wrapped his arms around Hermann and kissed his cheek. “You adore me?”

“Of course my darling,” Hermann said, hugging just a little bit tighter. He was allowed now and the thought baffled him. He was allowed to kiss the top of Newt’s head that laid on his chest without worrying if it gave him away and when Newt adjusted them so they were just a little more comfortable and a little more pressed together Hermann was allowed to let out his happy sigh of contentment without worrying what it was that Netw was going to read into it. It was intoxicating and lovely and made him so happy he couldn’t stop smiling.

“I like it when you call me darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "what is it you want from me? A relationship?"


End file.
